


Seu amor é o bastante para apagar qualquer insegurança

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chubby Kirk, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, Weight Gain, chubby!kink
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ideia: Kirk/Spock ou Kirk/Spock/Bones #3: afagando e outras formas de afeição gentil & #12: negação sobre ganho de peso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seu amor é o bastante para apagar qualquer insegurança

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [your love is enough to wash away all insecurity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154241) by [feygrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim). 



> N/A: Escolhi Kirk/Spock/Bones porque amo meus três mosqueteiros do espaço <3
> 
> Nada disso passou por beta, então todos os erros são meus!
> 
> N/T: Traduzida com autorização (sério, não pedi pelos comentários, mas pedi por telefone, vantagens de conhecer a autora).

“Droga—que coisa, só—vamos lá!” Kirk amaldiçoou suas calças enquanto se contorcia para forçar a fivela a alcançar seu parceiro teimoso. Precisava se aprontar para uma reunião diplomática importante, e essas calças não estavam ajudando!

“Capitão, não importante o quanto você se esforce, não irá obter sucesso,” Spock disse, sempre tão observador enquanto esperava que o capitão da nave terminasse. “Seu tamanho considerável não condiz com calças dois números menores servirem confortavelmente.”

“Você está dizendo que eu estou engordando, Spock?” Kirk perguntou incrédulo. “Isso é ridículo!”

“Sim,” Spock respondeu francamente, sua voz desprovida de dúvida ou erro.

‘Bem, dessa vez ele está errado! Não estou engordando!’ Kirk pensou firmemente. Ele olhou de volta para as calças com uma careta frustrada. Elas sempre serviram antes. Até sua camisa lhe deu algum trabalho, mas ele conseguiu de algum jeito. Talvez elas tenham encolhido na lavagem?

“Você sabe que normalmente não concordo com o Spock, mas até eu posso notar, Jim,” McCoy disse, entrando no quarto bem a tempo de ouvir o fim da conversa, dando de ombros. “Posso até te mostrar os registros médicos se você quiser. Você ganhou vários quilos.”

“Não será necessário,” Kirk disse, lentamente se dirigindo para sua cama e se sentando com uma expressão atordoada. Sentar só enfatizava seu ganho de peso, com sua barriga saltada para fora de suas calças apertadas demais e abertas que estavam bem desconfortáveis agora. E enquanto olhava para o espelho, também percebeu que seu queixo estava mais macio e que suas coxas estavam mais largas. Não conseguia acreditar. Como podia não ter notado até agora? Estava engordando! “Não posso acreditar…”

Bones sorriu, esperando passar simpatia o suficiente, mas sinceramente estava encantado com o aumento de peso de Kirk. Conhecia o homem há tanto tempo, sabia o quanto ele se esforçava e forçava seu corpo pelo bem da sua tripulação e da sua nave. Mas agora que ele tinha tempo para relaxar, estava ganhando peso de um modo que fazia o doutor formigar por todo o corpo. Não iria divulgar essa informação ainda. O coitado parecia miserável. Agora, Kirk precisava ouvir doces assegurações e conforto suave, não ouvir sobre suas taras estranhas. Sentou-se ao lado de Kirk, envolvendo seu ombro com um braço. “Não tem nada de errado com ganhar algum peso, Jim. Não significa que você é pior como capitão ou pessoa. Você ainda é respeitado e amado, especialmente por nós dois. Não é mesmo, Spock?” Ele dirigiu ao Vulcano um olhar afiado. Não queria ouvir um sermão sobre como Vulcanos treinavam seus corpos e como Kirk poderia voltar a ficar em forma.

Spock não tinha intenção de dar um sermão, diferente do que sabia que o bom doutor suspeitava. “Correto, Doutor McCoy. Seu ganho de peso também é muito excitante e agradável aos olhos, Capitão.”

Bones engasgou. “Ora, seu Vulcano tarado-!”

“Sério?” Jim olhou para Spock, com as sobrancelhas erguidas e os olhos abertos, como se essa nova informação fosse difícil de acreditar. “Você-você gosta disso?” Ele perguntou com suspeita.

“Gosto, Capitão. Enquanto considerava seu corpo muito atraente antes do ganho de peso, também notei um aumento significativo na minha frequência cardíaca enquanto observava você ganhar peso,” Spock respondeu. Ele se moveu de sua posição relaxada para parar na frente de Kirk. “Isso é o que o Dr. McCoy chama de tara, e como não tive resposta a pessoas do seu peso ou superior até agora, essa pode ser uma proclividade sexual que é inteiramente única a você e exclusivamente você, Jim. E o doutor também. Não sou o único com uma tara, ao que parece.” Sua boca virou ligeiramente para cima, e para outros poderia parecer só um tremor aleatório, mas para o normalmente taciturno Vulcano, era um sorriso convencido.

Kirk encarou Bones com um sorriso torto.

“Cretino. Estava esperando para te dizer por minha conta,” Bones bufou, corando intensamente. “É, eu também. É ridículo o quão sexy você está assim, Jim. Estava tentando a te pedir para te pesar e medir em particular para poder ver o progresso de perto.

Kirk sorriu. Ter seus dois amantes admitindo ficarem excitados por causa de seu corpo fofinho certamente melhorou seu ânimo. Riu e agarrou os dois, puxando-os para cama em um grande abraço. “Não acredito disso! Estou engordando e vocês estão ficando excitados por causa disso.” Bones soltou um riso abafado, colocando uma mão sobre a barriga de Kirk e apertando de leve. Spock limpou a garganta, lentamente relaxando sob o braço de Kirk. Juntou-se ao oficial médico em tocar a nova barriga crescente do capitão da nave. Kirk suspirou, derretendo sob sua atenção. O tipo de toque era novo, mas as mãos que o faziam eram familiares e confiáveis.

“Nós deveríamos sair,” Kirk disse, mas sem nenhuma urgência na voz. Sentia-se tão quente e sonolento por causa dos toques gentis de seus amantes, e levantar-se e se sentar para uma reunião entediante não parecia uma opção muito boa.

“Precisamos?” Bones sussurrou, deslizando uma mão para massagear as marcas no quadril de Kirk deixadas pelas calças, e beijando seu queixo.

“Nós temos até as 1900 horas antes da reunião. Tempo o suficiente para provar que não existem dúvidas sobre nossa atração ao seu novo corpo,” Spock disse, praticamente ronronando enquanto explorava. Sua mão se moveu da barriga exposta para tirar a camisa de Kirk. Dividiu um olhar com o oficial médico, que rapidamente veio ao seu auxílio.

Kirk sorriu, levantando-se para dar menos trabalho para eles. O calor logo se transformaria em um grande incêndio e aquelas mãos familiares iriam incendiar seus sentidos da forma mais doce. “Você está certo. Acho que preciso de um pouco de convencimento.”

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Fale comigo sobre chubby!kink no meu novo blog secundário, jumbodonut.tumblr.com
> 
> Kudos, elogios, comentários, e críticas são minha força vital!
> 
> N/T: Tinha ficado um pouco em dúvida sobre traduzir essa, porque sou meio indiferente à chubby!kink, mas gosto de personagens com problemas de imagem, então isso acabou vencendo no final.


End file.
